Five Instances of Jealousy
by fiaaa
Summary: Five instances of jealousy; the four times Bo gets jealous and the one time Lauren does.


**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren (obviously)

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters, well, most of them aren't. I'm borrowing them for my own purpose.

**Rating:** M for sexual reference

**Summary: **Five instances of jealousy; the four times Bo gets jealous and the one time Lauren does. This is AU and set after the garuda, Bo and Lauren are in a committed relationship and a new Ash has been appointed. - I don't generally write, at all, so please do forgive me if this is terrible. But it was for anyone out there also longing for a Bo/jealousy fic. I hope you enjoy! Any errors are my own and I apologise in advance for them.

Five Instances of Jealousy.

1 .Work

Bo sighed wearily for what must have been the eighth time in about ten minutes. She wasn't amused and really wanted the attention of her doctor. Lauren had been working all night, from the moment she had gotten back from the lab she hadn't put her tablet and other various medical items down.

Bo had relented at first; sure that Lauren would tire of her work soon after and pay her the attention she craved. But the succubus was wrong. All night Lauren had been preoccupied with some fae virus or something or other, Bo didn't care what it was; she wanted Lauren and she wanted her now. How dumb she thought, to be jealous of a book, and Lauren's own tablet. And yet she couldn't stop staring at Lauren's lean, perfect fingers. She'd enjoyed them so many times before, begged for them to be deeper inside her, faster. How she longed for such a moment now.

Alas, they were curled round the corners of a book page, rather than bringing her to ecstasy. To make matters worse Lauren kept sucking on her pen, bringing it to her slightly parted, glistening lips and sucking on the tip with her tongue. Bo couldn't stop staring; honestly this was torture as far as she was concerned. She just wanted to immerse herself in the good doctor. Lauren looked so irresistible, her tank top dipped in the front showing a teasing hint of cleavage, her long, dark blonde curls hung low and rested in the dips of her collarbones. Freshly showered only an hour ago Lauren smelt divine. Bo breathed in heavily, taking in Lauren's sweet scent: a mixture of honey and vanilla and then the smell of lemon steriliser that never seemed to leave Lauren's presence.

She'd had enough of this ache; it was time to do something about it. Patience be damned, Bo thought.

"Lauren?" Bo said as she peered through long lashes at the doctor, hoping her sultry gaze would be noticed.

"Hmmm?" Lauren replied, not once taking her eyes off the tablet that lay in her lap.

Bo's inner frustrations grew, she was a succubus for God's sake, how could she not garner the attention of her mate?! Kenzi would be howling with laughter right now if she knew her predicament. Threatening to take her 'succubus card' off her again, calling her 'succubust'. This was demeaning.

Bo stretched out on the bed, shifting the covers ever so slightly so that her bare, long, slender legs spread out across the expanse of soft, white sheets.

"Lauren" trailing her fingers over the supple skin of Lauren's toned thighs, Bo was determined to gain Lauren's attention and hopefully her affections. "Baby, please stop with the work already."

Lauren gasped slightly and her leg twitched under the caress. "Bo I can't, honestly. I wish I could but this virus is fast-acting and I need to find a cure or at least a way to prevent it from spreading. I'm sorry."

Bo didn't think this answer sufficed. Sure she was fae too, sure she could contract the accursed virus but right here and now such matters were trivial. She wanted Lauren, to taste her, touch her, lose herself in the human. Pulsing some of her power into the tips of her fingers she slowly swept her them over the span of smooth skin again.

Lauren's breath caught in her throat and all sense of what she was doing flew out of her mind. Bo watched Lauren's aura brighten and flare, Lauren's desire laden aura becoming a beautiful golden colour with deep swirls of crimson. Delighted her plan was going to succeed Bo shifted closer to Lauren's exquisite body. With a smirk curving upwards within the corners of her mouth, Bo knew she'd won.

2. The Ash

Bo hadn't expected to walk in and find Lauren in the company of the Ash. She had been called to attend her own meeting with the Ash and so finding anyone, let alone her girlfriend with her was a little surprising.

Bo liked this new Ash, of course she was still weary, one always had to be with the track record of the past Ashes she'd had the displeasure to encounter. But out of all the ones she'd met so far this Ash was far by the best: Sylvie a beautiful, brunette nymph, with a tall, slender body and big, deep blue captivating eyes.

However, Bo didn't like how friendly and touchy-feely Sylvie was with Lauren, it put her on the edge. Her jealous succubus nature reared its ugly head. She breathed calmly and deeply trying to control her latent power, and the need to stride powerfully over to Lauren and claim her.

Flashes of pinning Lauren to the Ash's desk and kissing her way down Lauren's jaw entered her mind. Tasting the sweet, delicious skin of Lauren's throat and latching onto the tantalizing flesh there until she left a dark red mark that announced to the world that Lauren was taken. Bo shifted slightly on her feet, feeling her core getting hotter and wetter at the demanding fantasies in her head. She needed to control herself.

It was just so hard though; the two women hadn't even noticed her presence in the doorway. Lauren was most likely enraptured by her science, or so Bo hoped. But Sylvie, Bo just couldn't tell about Sylvie. Did she desire Lauren or was she just overly nice? Making up for all the negligence Lauren had been handed by the fae before, for being a 'mere human'.

She couldn't tell, even her succubus powers were a little glitchy when it came to Sylvie. Nymphs were said to be like succubi, well not that they needed to feed on chi and have sex to survive but more the fact that they knew how to have fun and weren't shy about it when it came to sexual partners.

Sylvie's aura always seemed to glow a light jade colour, but when she was near Lauren it progressed a little darker and deeper to emerald. Bo wasn't stupid, she wouldn't call Sylvie out on this, not when she didn't have any proof and not when it would likely embarrass and get Lauren into trouble.

For now she'd wait, not that she was likely to do anything serious anyway, though the image of taking Lauren on Sylvie's desk bombarded her brain again. She'd be patient. Besides Lauren was hers, she knew that. She just didn't like the fact that others were so ignorant of such a notion.

Lauren was hers and she was Lauren's, no one would come between that, she'd make sure of it.

3. House Call

Bo had arrived at the lab to pick Lauren up after her shift at work and take her home for a nice relaxing, romantic evening. Or so that was the plan.

"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry I forgot to call, I lost track of time. I can't come just yet, you should go on home without me." Lauren exclaimed upon seeing the arrival of her girlfriend.

"Huh, what do you mean? You're not done yet, why not?" Bo replied.

"I need to make a house call, I'm sorry, I'd ignore it and send someone else but the patient is very important to the Ash, she requested me specifically."

"Who?" Bo asked, looking more and more concerned, she had a hunch but she just hoped she was wrong.

"Who what Bo? You're not making any sense?" Lauren asked puzzled, a small crease began to form in her brow to show her confusion.

'**Who **is the patient you have to make a house call to?" Bo demanded, she was being blunt and abrasive but she didn't want to pussyfoot around, not when her plans had been ruined. She knew she was wrong to take it out on Lauren but she just couldn't help it right now. Her anger was brewing and boiling. Frustrated she clenched her fingers into a fist to stop herself from saying anything else that would likely upset Lauren more than she should.

"Oh, right, it's Evie. You remember Evie right? The Ash's sister?" Lauren replied, not taking note of Bo's stiff posture and rigid stance.

"No." The answer was blunt and Bo was adamant.

"No you don't remember?" Lauren cocked her head to the side, confusion showing clearly on her face. If the circumstances had been different Bo would have thought she looked cute, like a lost puppy that didn't understand with big, soul searching, confused eyes.

'No, you're not going". Bo new this was brash and she knew she was demanding, likely to regret it later but there was no way in hell Lauren was going to Evie's house alone.

Evie, Sylvie's sister, was even worse than the Ash herself. She constantly flirted with Lauren, using opportune moments to caress the doctor in fleeting movements: brushing her hand across Lauren's arm, or sitting too close to her, so that their thighs touched. Bo could swear she'd even seen Evie lick her lips once when Lauren had, had to bend over to retrieve something. Hell no Lauren wasn't going to Evie's house, she wouldn't even put this past Evie to be a set up, just so she could spend some alone time with the human doctor.

No, Lauren would not be going.

"Bo, you're not being very understanding. I have to do this, the Ash summoned me herself and told me very specifically to go treat her sister." Lauren was becoming upset, it wasn't that she wanted to ignore Bo's plea but she honestly didn't have much of a choice. She was still a ward of the light and a slave to the Ash. If the Ash required it and if it was the will of the Ash, it had to be done, she would do it.

"I'll speak to the Ash myself, Sylvie can deal with me, we're going home. You spend too much time with the fae anyway." Bo declared, determination set in her gaze. She wouldn't budge on this; Lauren would do well to give in now. There was no way she would willingly allow her evening to be ruined and for Evie Anneau to enjoy her girlfriend's company for the rest of the night, sick or not.

Lauren chuckled low in her throat, a smile gracing her features. "Bo, honey, you're fae too."

Bo looked at the doctor dryly, too irritated and displeased to be embarrassed at her own dumb statement. "You know what I mean Lauren." She replied huffily. "Come, lets just go home."

"Bo, really I c-" Lauren was mid sentence when Bo swept across the room, bridging the gap between them in an instant and pinning her to the examination table. The metal was cool against the back of her thighs, even through the material of her trousers. Her ass perched atop of the cold steel; Bo had also grasped her wrists trapping them against the table's side and between Bo's own wrists. Goosebumps began to appear on her flesh, trickling upwards in a steady stream as the temperature of the metal affected her skin.

With a dusky pink flush to her cheeks Lauren let out a startled gasp. "Bo this is hardly the time or the place…. please stop…. oh God".

In her impatience and Lauren's refusal to do as she asked Bo had began to kiss down Lauren's jaw, slow agonising wet kisses that made the blonde's skin tingle. Lauren tried to admonish Bo further, "Bo… I, you can't….Bo stop… _oh_". Resistance was futile. Bo's tongue lapped at her neck, tantalising lips against Lauren's flesh, sucking on the sweet spot of skin. Tongue swirling over Lauren's rapid pulse point, Bo couldn't help but let out a guttural moan at how delicious Lauren tasted. She'd always loved the taste of the blonde's skin, there was something hypnotic about it, she couldn't help but desire more.

Lauren let out a low moan, trying hard to conceal it in her throat as not to encourage Bo further. Bo released Lauren's wrists and brushed them against Lauren's chest, curling her fingers into the open collar of Lauren's pinstriped shirt and pulling the material apart, granting her access to more of Lauren's precious upper body. Stroking her fingers across the skin there, she left a trail of gooseflesh in her wake. Tongue eager to join the path her fingers had just taken, she began to unbutton Lauren's shirt buttons teasingly slow.

"_God_", the expletive had fallen from Lauren's mouth before she could contain it. Her chest began to flush the same dusky pink, a sure show of how aroused she was. Bo kissed around her collarbones, sucking on the flesh greedily. Twining her fingers in dark tresses Lauren pulled Bo up to her so that she was level before she could lose herself completely. Blinking to try and clear her lust induced haze Lauren peered intently into Bo's eyes. Still a chocolate brown colour, not her succubus blue, though just as intense she struggled for some semblance of thought.

Bo focused on Lauren's aura the hue had begun to flare and spark, the golden hue blinding her slightly. She basked in it momentarily, enjoying the warmth Lauren was illuminating, enraptured in the blonde's arousal.

Lauren reached up, bringing her hand to Bo's warm cheek and caressing the soft skin there, before trailing a hand into her dark hair. Pressing her lips to Bo's own she kissed her passionately, tasting the sweet taste that could only be described as Bo. Reaching her hands around Lauren's waist possessively, Bo clenched tightly, fingernails biting into the skin there.

"Okay", Lauren said breathlessly. "I'll come home."

4. The Dal

For once Lauren had taken the evening off and actually agreed to go out with Bo and Kenzi for drinks at the Dal. Genuinely having a good time Bo had left Lauren for the moment to go off and talk to Trick and order more drinks at the bar. Kenzi being eager to drink had accompanied her, under the claim that she was 'being a good sport and helping to carry the alcohol'. Bo only laughed at the antics of her best friend, always so enthusiastic when it came down to the exquisite taste of fae liquor.

Bo was excited at the prospect of tonight; it had been so long since she'd had the pleasure of 'after hours Lauren'. Of course she loved Lauren in all her forms, especially when she geeked out, but 'after hours Lauren' was a rare treat. Like a fine wine, she savoured the time she spent with this persona of Lauren, relishing in their moments together. She planned to get Lauren feeling free and joyous, tipsy enough that she'd actually let the idea of work settle to the back of her mind for once. They'd enjoy drinks together at the Dal and when she felt good and ready she'd go home and ravish Lauren to her heart's content. Bo smiled happily at her hopes for the night. Kenzi catching note of her bestie's full-fledged smile could only roll her eyes and mock barf at the idea of Bo and Hotpants going at it all night.

Whilst Bo and Kenzi were at the bar Lauren had been having a friendly chat with Hale. Dyson wasn't around and so she had felt safe to talk amicably with the siren. Mid conversation with Hale, Lauren had began to notice a quiet reverie settle in around the Dal, the atmosphere taking on a tense tone. Looking away from Hale, Lauren searched around for the cause of the whispered statements and the sudden hush that had taken over the fae tavern. Gazing at the doorway her questions were answered, where there she found, standing as beautifully as ever was the Ash herself, Sylvie, and her sister Evie.

Separately the two nymphs were stunning, but together they were something else. They were magnetic together, radiating a bewitching air. Sublime and perfect specimens for their species, Sylvie and Evie gave off a charming allure. Deep azure eyes, long dark tresses, shapely legs that stretched for miles, pink rosebud lips set in a perfect Cupid's bow and supple breasts. These two had bodies several women would die for. Men and women alike fawned over these lovely creatures, instant infatuation was not uncommon when it came to nymphs. And just Lauren's luck that as soon as they had entered the fae way station that their attention was directed at the blonde doctor.

Lauren gulped, the air catching in her throat uneasily. This didn't look good, either way this panned out it was likely to end badly. More so if Bo got territorial again, she just prayed, to any deity out there, that the end results wouldn't be too catastrophic.

Sylvie and Evie approached Lauren, upon their arrival next to the human doctor Hale excused himself to go and play pool. Lauren had sent him a desperate look before he'd done so, a silent plea that he wouldn't leave her alone in this debacle, but it proved the siren was smarter than he looked. Bowing her head slightly to show her respect Lauren greeted Sylvie first, careful to take into consideration that she was still ward of the Ash and couldn't just be lax in showing her servitude even if she was on her free time.

"Lauren, hello" Evie purred, showing the utmost excitement of having ran into Lauren here. What was once proving to be a dull evening had just garnered some spirit. Licking her painted rouge lips, Evie smirked sultrily.  
Lauren looked delicious. Slacks so tight they almost looked painted to her skin and a casual, white blouse that opened just low enough in the front that you caught a glimpse of her black lace bra, Lauren was a vision.

"Evie, be nice" Sylvie spoke upon seeing the smirk that adorned her sister's features. "Good evening Lauren, it's a pleasure to see you here." Her statement was accompanied with a sly smile of her own.

"Ash, Evie, I, um hello. It's nice to see you too", Lauren stammered in her awkwardness. Ringing her hands together at her sides Lauren didn't really know what to do. Chuckling nervously, she looked down at the floor, unsure of how to continue with the two nymphs in front of her.

"Um Bo-bear I think you might wanna turn around". Kenzi chirped from in front of Bo.

"Just gimme a sec Kenz, I'm just talking to Trick." Bo replied.

"No, Succulicious now, you might wanna take a look at this." Kenzi reiterated again.

"What? What is it Kenz?" Bo exclaimed at having been interrupted for the second time.

"Oh", Bo exclaimed.

Upon turning around and excusing herself from her conversation with Trick, Bo had swivelled in an one-eighty irritated to look at Kenzi and find out what must have been so important that her human sidekick, so to speak, wouldn't leave her alone. Following Kenzi's gaze Bo came to find why the human had been so insistent in gaining her attention. There across the Dal stood Lauren with Evie and Sylvie exceptionally close to the blonde; invading her personal space.

Bo gnashed her teeth, "Always with these fucking two, I can't leave her alone for a minute." Anger leaked into Bo's voice.

"Be careful Bo-Bo, don't forget that she is THE Ash."  
Just as Bo was about to reply she watched Evie reach out a hand and finger Lauren's necklace. Tracing the silver chain, that represented that she was a ward of the Ash, with her fingertips. Her fingers lingered over Lauren's chest and she trailed a line from the silver of the necklace to Lauren's collarbone. Lauren's face flushed and she stammered something intelligible that Bo couldn't make out with her being so far away.

Bo growled low in her throat. "I don't give a shit."

"Bo-Bo think about this carefully, you'll get Lauren into trouble. **You'll **get into trouble." Kenzi tried to be the voice of reason, though it was proving futile if the expression on Bo's face was anything to go by.

"She's encouraging them." Bo huffed out bitterly. Gritting her teeth as if the statement alone was something hard to force out of her mouth and verbalize.

"Don't even be stupid, Hotpants loves you. She's your girl, anyone blind can see that, you know she can't just openly tell the Ash and her sister to back off. Think of what that would be like! Sylvie's more than just her boss Bo." For once Kenzi was sympathetic to Lauren's plight. Being owned wasn't an easy thing, even if current 'owner' was a lot nicer than the previous ones.

Bo watched intently, her full succubus nature rising and boiling ever closer to the surface. A painful ache gnawing in her chest, her semblance of control was hanging on by a thread. Evie was beginning to retract her wandering hand and Bo let out a heavy breath of relief. Her reprieve was short-lived however when she then watched Sylvie reach out and tuck a strand of dark, blonde hair behind Lauren's ear.

Bo's growl resonated in the air, a low and ferocious sound. Her eyes shone sapphire, a sure clue that her succubus powers and nature had taken control. Kenzi, not sure of how to even stop her best friend in this predicament just stared on with concern. Bo began to close the distance between her and her girlfriend. The air around her began to crackle with the intensity of her power, the sheer magnitude of it settling around her like a fog. Other occupants of the Dal looked on with worry, a jealous, territorial succubus wasn't something they wanted to get caught up in. Some patrons began to leave after feeling the tense atmosphere and unbridled power that was streaming of Bo in steady currents.

Stalking over to Lauren Bo came up to stand next to her, her body coming up full flush across the blonde's, effectively cutting off Sylvie and Evie from touching Lauren any further. Not even sparing Sylvie and Evie a glance Bo leaned in possessively, placing her hands on Lauren's hips, attacking the doctor's mouth in a passionate, strong kiss. Effectively caught off guard Lauren could only gasp and part her lips more for Bo, helpless to do anything under Bo's ardent kiss. Pulling apart breathlessly, though not before running her tongue over Lauren's lower lip, Bo stared intensely into the blonde's chocolate orbs. Grinning at the desire she saw swirling in the chestnut depths, she panted heavily before turning her head and winking at the two nymphs who stood before her astounded.

Brushing her hands away from their grip on Lauren's waist Bo gripped the blonde's wrist tightly and tugged her away quickly from the two women. Lauren, too enraptured in the kiss they'd just shared didn't even notice Bo pulling her away from the centre of the Dal and off into one of Trick's back rooms.

Fluttering her eyelashes Lauren began to clear the lusty haze and take in her surroundings. "Bo….what? Where are we? Oh no. Sylvie, the Ash, Bo you didn't-".

Not giving Lauren further time to contemplate her predicament, Bo pulled Lauren bodily into an embrace. Pressing her up against the room's closed door and plundering her mouth in a fiery, hot kiss. Claiming Lauren in an all-consuming kiss, Bo ran her tongue over Lauren's bottom lip, begging for access. Granting her entry Bo's tongue twined with Lauren's in a dominant battle. Relinquishing the kiss reluctantly, only to place more down Lauren's jaw line, Bo began to move south.

Moulding her lips to Lauren's leaping pulse point, Bo started to suck relentlessly. Nipping and biting hard at the flesh until she left a dark red welt in her wake. Satisfied with her possessive mark she attached her lips to Lauren's again; the kiss was gentler this time. Savouring the taste and feel of her lover's mouth against her own. Teeth grazing the blonde's lips, Bo revelled in the delicious taste that was Lauren.

Lauren let out a deep moan and her body arched desperately into Bo's, wanting to feel more of the succubus. Still pressed against the door Lauren was hard bound to find the contact she craved, whimpering slightly she pulled back breathlessly from the kiss only to pant urgently in to Bo's ear. Her moist breath caressing the soft skin of Bo's ear, sending a shiver through the succubus' body.

"Bo…_please_".

"Tell me". Bo breathed out.

"T-tell you…tell you…_ohhhh…t-tell you what Bo_?".

Bo gripped Lauren's waist, her nails biting into the skin there leaving little crimson half moons. Running her hands over silky expanse of Lauren's stomach Bo dipped her hand lower into the waistband of Lauren's pants, palming Lauren lightly threw her damp underwear. Lauren's hips bucked trying to find more contact with Bo's hand, craving her touch. The blonde's mind span deliriously with the desire, her hips arching of their own accord.

Displeased that Lauren hadn't understood what she meant Bo withdrew her hand, easing her palm off Lauren's hot core. Groaning, Bo panted out gravelly, "Tell me you're mine. I want to hear you say it Lauren. They had their hands all over you. Say it. Tell me." Bo was insistent.

Mewling with need Lauren missed Bo's warm caress against her sex. "I'm yours Bo. Always yours". Lauren expelled breathlessly.

Bo's lips fused with Lauren's, ecstatically happy with Lauren's statement. The kiss was hot and fierce with emotion, expressing all she felt for Lauren in the action. Conveying as much as love as she could, Bo kissed Lauren hard. Grazing her teeth along Lauren's jaw, Bo began to nip and lap at the sensitive spot beneath Lauren's ear. Lips quirking into a smile against Lauren's sweat-slicked skin Bo slipped her hand back into Lauren's pants and beneath the wet material of her underwear.

Lauren gasped in surprise at the contact, her breath catching in her throat. Bo began to stroke Lauren's sex in a steady motion. Lauren tangled her fingers in Bo's dark tresses, pulling so hard it hurt. Bo hissed from the pain, turning pleasure. With a wordless cry Lauren gyrated her hips and bucked, impaling herself onto Bo's lean, impeccable fingers.

Bo sighed with pleasure, revelling in how wet and hot Lauren was around her fingers. Smirk adorning her features at knowing she had made Lauren this way, this wet. Keeping her fingers in a steady rhythm Bo began to pump her fingers back and forth into Lauren's tight sex.

Lauren cried out again from the pleasure. Her lids half lowered and her lip caught between her teeth to keep the moans from echoing loudly out of her mouth.  
"_B-bo….deeper…I'm almost…I'm gonna-"._

Bo increased her pace, pressing her palm hard onto Lauren's clit. Lauren climaxed hard, shuddering against the succubus, clasping desperately onto Bo's slender shoulders, doing all she could to prevent herself from collapsing to the floor. Bo grasped Lauren strongly around her waist with one arm, stopping her lover from falling, whilst she rode out her orgasm.

It took Lauren a few moments to recover, her body shaking from the aftershocks of ecstasy. Resting her forehead against Bo's she panted desperately, trying to regain her breath. Bo just watched her through intense orbs, flashing from ochre to sapphire intermittently.

Lauren's aura shone a brilliant honey-golden colour. So bright and glowing, Bo felt it warm her very soul. Trying hard to dampen down her hunger Bo just stared with longing at Lauren's parted, glistening rosey lips.

Levelling her gaze now that she'd regained her composure Lauren looked at Bo, ardour evident in her gaze. Bringing her hand away from Bo's dark curls, she dragged the tip of her thumb along Bo's bottom lip provocatively.

Amorously she proclaimed, "Bo, I love you. But don't ever do that in public again."

Bo chuckled low in her throat, the humour spreading genially across her beautiful features. "I'm not making any promises, Lauren."

5. Absence

Lauren had been out of town for days, four days in Montreal to be precise, and it was beginning to take its toll on Bo. She missed her blonde doctor desperately, aching to touch her and mould her form to the doctor's exquisite body in their bed, kiss her passionately before the blonde headed off to work and embrace her lovingly after a long day at the lab.

Lauren had been called away personally to Montreal by a clan of mermaids; the Authiers were suffering from high fevers and had developed a burning rash on their tails, which caused their beautiful scales to itch and drop off. Being personally summoned herself, after having treated one of the mermaids in the past, Lauren couldn't refuse such a proposal and had gone to lend her aid.

Bo had whined and protested initially at the notion. What would she do without her lover during four days apart except miss her terribly? Lauren had shushed her claims though, explaining she was the best doctor for the job and that she couldn't turn someone down who readily needed her help. Bo had pouted but eventually acquiesced under the promise that Lauren would try and be done as quickly as she could.

Four days had already gone by though and Bo was beginning to regret her submissive decision of letting Lauren go off and be the all-healing power the mermaids needed. She refused to feed unless she was desperate, trying to maintain her monogamous relationship with Lauren. She'd be hard pressed to break it over a few days absence.

Shifting slightly in her large bed, Bo rolled over onto Lauren's side of the mattress and inhaled the smell of the blonde's pillow. Taking in the scent of honey and lemons Bo's body began to ache and her arousal heightened. Bo had tried with a reluctant Lauren earlier on in the week to initiate phone sex, but the blonde had been too tired and awkward; confessing that she needed to have Bo near her, touching her to evoke the feelings the succubus desired.

Bo whimpered at the scent that was radiating from Lauren's side of the bed. Tiring of the throbbing she felt emanating from her core Bo slid one hand to the apex of her thighs, and another under her shirt and the material of her lacy bra.

Stomach muscles twitching in anticipation of her hand's own actions, Bo pressed and pushed the material of her bra away from her breasts, freeing the warm, supple mounds. Cupping one in her hand Bo began to squeeze and flick the pad of the thumb over a rosy pink nipple. Watching it pebble and harden between her fingertips. Bo moved her other hand, stroking her sex through the material of her noticeably wet underwear.

She knew this would only make her hungrier, the succubus in her needing to feed. She longed for Lauren's exquisite chi, her body hummed and shuddered at the mere thought of it. She'd have to wait, for now this would settle some of the physical ache, even if it worsened the gnawing hunger; it was worth it. Touching herself to fantasies of Lauren could never be a bad thing.

Rubbing her core faster and harder, feeling the wetness pool in the centre of her thighs, Bo's arousal began to climb. Her cheeks flushed a dusky pink colour and her hips arched up off the soft, white sheets craving more contact. Moaning louder with each caress of her hand.

Lauren climbed the stairs, intrigued by the sounds she was hearing coming from Bo's bedroom. Slightly concerned, but trusting Bo implicitly she rounded the corner of the landing to enter into the Bo's doorway. The sight she found left her stunned, grounded to the spot she could only stare, enraptured by the sight.

Panting breathily, low moans escaped Bo's throat.  
"_Ahhh….L-lauren….ohh."_

Lauren looked on, her breath catching in her throat. One golden eyebrow winged at her brow, a look of amusement and pleasure gracing her features. It didn't take much to bother Lauren in all actuality. Since Bo had chosen Lauren over Dyson, and she had effectively 'won' though she never looked at Bo as a prize to be had, Lauren had become a lot more self-assured. She didn't get possessive, that was Bo's nature. And very little got under the cool façade she portrayed to the fae. Except for this. Lauren had never been so unsettled by something before, so jealous of the scene playing out before her. Envious of her lover's own hand. It should have been her hand, her mouth, her tongue. There was only one way to settle the matter.

"I know I left you deprived but I wasn't aware it was this bad." Her statement was accompanied by a light chuckle and a beautiful smile gracing her features.

Bo's hand stilled in it's motions upon hearing the voice of her lover, caught completely off guard, Bo didn't quite know what to do, or say.  
"I…uh….L-lauren….you're, you're back". Not the most articulate Bo had ever been, she could only stare back and gawp helplessly at the blonde. One hand still under the confines of her bra and shirt and the other posed over her moist underwear, Bo began to fidget and look slightly embarrassed. Unable to hold her gaze with Lauren, she looked off to the left and at the floor.

"Would you like some help?" Lauren hadn't meant to startle and fluster her mate, she'd just been too caught up in the delight of her discovery.

"Huh?" Bo answered perplexed, a small crease line working its way across her forehead. Too confused to comprehend the true meaning of Lauren's statement.

Striding purposefully across the room Lauren came to a stop just short of the end of the bed. Staring brazenly into Bo's rich brown eyes Lauren began to slowly unbutton her red dress shirt. Transfixed by the sight, Bo could only look on wantonly. Brushing the material apart, Lauren removed her shirt in one swift movement. Then, unabashedly, she flicked open the button of her tight, black slacks, lowered the zip and shimmied the pant legs down her slender thighs, leaving her in only her crimson panties. Bo let out a deep groan of appraisal at the view.

Climbing purposefully up the bed, she began to crawl closer to the succubus. Straddling Bo's waist Lauren settled on her knees and leant in to claim Bo's mouth in a hard, carnal kiss. Grazing her teeth over the brunette's lower lip, Bo let out a gasp from the pleasure. Slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth to intensify the kiss. Covering her mouth over Bo's, Lauren welcomed the hot desire that now coursed through her body.

Pulling her hands from a standstill, Bo ran her hands down the doctor's spine, causing a shiver to ripple through the blonde's body. Lauren jerked at the shudder, pressing herself harder into Bo, her stomach making contact with Bo's core.

"_God". _Bo rasped, the action resulting in Bo's lower body to bridge up off the flat of the bed, seeking contact again.

Breaking off from the kiss breathily, Lauren nibbled and kissed her way down Bo's luscious throat. Laving at the sweet and delicious skin, leaving small nips in her wake. Sucking on a collarbone, Lauren lavished attention on the succubus' heavenly flesh.

Grabbing Bo, Lauren clutched the brunette to her and plundered her mouth again, the electricity of the kiss sending a shock of luminous blue to Bo's eyes. Eyes bright with lust Bo could only watch her lover as she reached down trailing her fingers along the expanse of Bo's stomach and lifted her free from the confines her shirt and bra.

"I missed you" Lauren heaved out through shallow breaths.

"Oh, I missed you too baby, so much. _Ohhh."_Bo breathed.

Smiling brilliantly Lauren leant down and lovingly captured one of Bo's nipples between her lips, swirling her tongue around the peak, laving at the hardened tip. Bo groaned, and arched back, forcing more of her breast in to Lauren's mouth. Lauren grazed Bo's nipple with her teeth and Bo growled out Lauren's name in a sudden, hoarse rasp.

Bo gripped Lauren's ass hard, nails biting into the supple flesh. Anchoring herself, clasping desperately to Lauren against the overwhelming torrent of pleasure strumming through her body. Lauren worked her lips south, trailing wet, sultry kisses down the succubus' body. Replacing her mouth with a warm, soft hand the blonde began to pinch and pluck Bo's nipple, cupping and squeezing Bo's breast. The brunette's stomach muscles twitched and jerked in anticipation, Lauren's skilled mouth working her into a frenzy.

Moving lower, Lauren kissed and nibbled at Bo's inner thigh. Bo let out a small, whimpering mewl at the torture her lover was exacting upon her. The scent of Bo's arousal heady in the air, Lauren took in a deep breath, inhaling the musky, enticing scent. Tucking her fingers into the waistband of Bo's panties, Lauren made sure to drag her fingertips down the span of Bo's thighs. Lifting her hips with haste, Bo helped her lover in removing her last article of clothing.

Bo bent her knees and Lauren guided one of the succubus' legs on to her shoulder. Strung like a bow, arching off the bed, Bo was ready for the taking. Keeping her gaze locked on with that of her mate's Lauren leant in for the first taste. Thrilled that Lauren's lips had finally reached her aching centre, Bo let out an appreciative, deep moan. Fisting her hands in dark, flaxen curls Bo gripped Lauren tighter to her dripping core.

Lauren teased Bo's folds with her tongue, lapping up the sweet nectar she found there. Her chin painted with Bo's essence, she licked and sucked at Bo's clit. Curling and flattening her tongue to lick over and over again at the small nub. Revelling the exquisite taste, Lauren dedicated herself in bringing Bo to a violent, earth-shattering orgasm. Bo's grip on Lauren's hair tightened painfully, yanking the blonde strands in her palm, urging her lover not to stop.

Teasing with her lips, teeth and tongue, Lauren brought her hand up to finger Bo's mound. Two fingers eased into Bo's sweltering wetness easily and Lauren slammed them back and forth relentlessly. Fist curling in golden locks Bo tugged the blonde's mouth to hers. Close to orgasm, her sex tightening around Lauren's perfect fingers, Bo pulled Lauren into a bruising, sensual kiss.

Lauren, feeling a slight tug deep from within her being opened her eyes to see Bo's eyes flash a beautiful sapphire colour and her chi flow out of her in a sure, cyan stream. Feeling a small orgasm ripple through her body, Lauren could only clench on tightly with one hand to Bo's arm in a steel grip whilst her other pumped incessantly into Bo's tight core.

Increasing her pace, Lauren pounded into Bo repeatedly adding a third finger into Bo's hot passage. Flicking her thumb over Bo's clit, Lauren felt Bo clamp around her fingers firmly. Screaming Lauren's name in a helpless whimper Bo came harshly. Mind-blowing orgasm overtaking her body, ecstasy consuming her body, Bo could only grasp at Lauren and ride the waves of pleasure. Lauren held her as she came, watching the sobs wrack through Bo's body and expel in breathless moans.

Entranced by the sight Lauren only watched on in awe and adoration at her succubus, overcome with so much emotion for the one she loved. Lauren kissed Bo's face, her brows, her eyelids, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth until she felt the orgasm subside and Bo relax around her fingers.

Removing them slowly from Bo's core, Lauren brought her dripping fingers up to her lips and captured them in her mouth. Tasting Bo's sweet ambrosia and swirling the flavour around her mouth with her tongue.

Breathlessly, Bo captured Lauren in a zealous kiss, fusing their mouths together and tasting herself on Lauren's tongue. Limbs regaining their strength, Bo cupped Lauren's cheek, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her lover's ear. Kissing her lightly on the lips, and then chastely on the corner of her mouth, Bo pulled back to look tenderly into Lauren's chestnut orbs.

"I love you Lauren, so much."

"I love you too, Bo." Lauren replied earnestly.

"But you're not allowed to go away for that long again." Bo added mischievously.

Lauren only smiled and look indulgently at the succubus.

"I'm not kidding Lauren! Just try it if you wanna see what punishment awaits you if you think I'm joking." Bo even pouted, offended Lauren thought she wasn't being deadly serious.

Lauren only gazed at Bo affectionately, before effectively silencing Bo with another lust-filled kiss.


End file.
